Une nuit où il ne s'est rien passé
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. Le masque d'émotion de Duo s'est brisé, et pourtant, personne, à part celui qui le lui a réparé, ne le saura.


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Une nuit où il ne s'est rien passé  
Genre : ben shounen aï (pour changer un peu), angst, lime ?  
Couple : 4+2+4  
Disclaimer : (j'aime pas cette phrase) Pourquoi faut il dire que les perso sont pas à moaaaaaaaaaa TT  
Note de l'auteur : Le titre de cette fic peut vous paraître nul, pourtant il va bien avec l'histoire (et de toute façon je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux si vous êtes pas contents, c'est pareil !)  
Trowa : Tu te serais pas trompée dans le couple ? Ca serait pas 4+**3**+4 ?  
Nat : Non non… de plus, (avis au fans de Trochou) tu ne figures pas dans cette fic (attends, je re-regarde le texte… non. T'as pas de rôle).  
Trowa : Pfff…j'ai presque jamais de rôle dans tes fics !  
WuFei : Moi j'en ai un peu plus que toi mais tant mieux si j'en ai pas beaucoup (qui sait, en ce moment elle est indulgente avec moi, Nat, mais peut être que ça va pas durer).  
Duo : Moi j'en ai toujours ! (nananèèèère !)  
Trowa : Ouais ! C'est pas juste ! Il a toujours des rôles lui ! Pourquoi ça !  
Heero : Non seulement il a toujours des rôles mais en plus c'est toujours les premiers rôles…  
Nat : Paske lui il est génial, il a du charisme…  
Trowa : Parce que Heero il en a, du charisme ! Lui aussi il a toujours des rôles !  
Heero : Eho ! On m'oublie un peu, ok ? (bien sûr que j'en ai du charisme, personne ne peut me battre question sobriété)  
Quatre : Wooaaaaaa c'est trop bien j'ai un des premiers rôles ! (ben qu'est ce qu-il y a Trowa, pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?)  
Duo : Ah ! Mon partenaire ! Je te signale que j'ai mis un aphrodisiaque dans ta boisson en prévision du rôle que tu vas jouer dans cette fic.  
Tout le monde : KOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
Duo : Mais naaaaaaaaaaan c'est pas vraiiiiiiiii… Je rigole (on peut vous faire avaler n'importe quoi…).

Une nuit où il ne s'est rien passé

Duo ouvrit la porte de la maison où il séjournait avec ses quatre autres colocataires. Il faisait sombre mais il savait se repérer dans cette maison qu'il avait apprise à connaître. D'un geste las, il referma la porte et monta les escaliers, lentement, dans le noir. L'obscurité ne le gênait pas. Il était couvert de sang. Pour la première fois, il avait échoué dans une mission. Et pire, il avait été contraint de s'autodétruire. Son gundam était totalement anéanti. Et lui aussi. Il avait des blessures sur tout le corps et tenait à peine debout. Ses jambes le portaient et l'emmenaient comme un automate.  
Sa mission était pourtant ordinaire ; détruire une base et s'en aller. Seulement, il avait été pris au piège, plusieurs Taurus l'avaient pris en embuscade et l'avaient terrassé. Duo avait survécu à l'explosion de son gundam, mais il avait dû rentrer chez lui sans moyen de transport, criblé de blessures. Il était vivant, mais moralement, il n'était plus rien.  
Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains à l'étage et ferma la porte à clefs derrière lui. Il enleva sa veste et son tee-shirt. Son torse et ses mains qui lui avaient protégé la tête étaient les endroits les plus meurtris. Il s'adossa au miroir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé, pourquoi ça s'était fini comme ça, ni pourquoi il avait échoué. Il ne réalisait plus rien, il n'avait pas voulu ça. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était blessé. Son gundam, détruit. De rage, Duo frappa sur le miroir qui se brisa en morceaux. Sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il se baissa et ramassa un morceau par terre et le regarda.

Quatre ne dormait pas. Il somnolait à peine. Cela faisait depuis une semaine qu'il ne dormait plus, ou très peu. Son angoisse grandissait et celle des autres aussi, et il le ressentait. Cela faisait depuis une semaine que Duo aurait du être rentré. Les missions ne duraient guère plus de deux jours. Voila dix jours que Duo était parti. Et plus rien. Aucune nouvelle, pas un coup de téléphone, pas une info à la télé ni à la radio d'un éventuel prisonnier d'OZ. Rien. Et depuis quelques temps, Duo et Quatre s'entendaient plus qu'à merveille. Le jeune Arabe ne pouvait pas décrire le sentiment qui le reliait au pilote 02, mais il avait peur. Peur qu'il ne revienne pas, ou pas vivant. Il avait peur pour lui. Extrêmement peur.  
Tout d'un coup, Quatre entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Il se releva de son lit et marcha sur la pointe des pieds là d'où le bruit provenait. Plus il s'approchait, plus les sentiments d'une autre personne s'installaient en lui : un grand vide. Un filon de lumière s'échappait d'en dessous la porte de la salle de bain. Quatre frappa doucement à la porte.  
-Duo ? Tu es là ?  
Mais pas de réponse. Il recommença, s'approchant plus près, et parlant plus doucement.  
-Duo, ça va ?

Ouvre s'il te plait.

Duo, ouvre… laisse moi entrer.  
Pas de bruit. Il clancha la porte mais elle était fermée à clefs.  
-Duo, ouvre !  
Finalement, la clef tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Duo était torse nu et saignait abondamment.  
-Mon Dieu…  
Quatre entra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière lui. Il contempla Duo, celui-ci, habituellement farceur et rieur, avait les yeux qui reflétaient le néant et sa figure avait une expression complètement désorientée, perdue. Ses cheveux tachés de sang étaient détachés et lâchés sur ses épaules nues.  
Duo avait lâché le morceau de verre avant que Quatre n'entre. Mais celui-ci ne douta pas une seconde de ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'était pas intervenu. Il chassa cette effroyable image de sa tête. Les deux garçons ne dirent mot. Quatre passa sa main sur la joue de Duo, puis elle glissa sur ses épaules et le long de son torse. Il la regarda, elle était pleine de sang.  
-Est-ce que tu veux que… je te nettoie ?  
Il osa penser doucher Duo. Il n'était pas question pour lui de le laisser à nouveau seul, pas même pour quelques secondes. Plus maintenant. Pas tant que sa vraie blessure, au cœur, ne serait pas refermée. Duo avait affronté sa conscience pour survivre, mais il était à bout. Les plaies de son corps étaient superficielles, Quatre l'avait bien compris, mais Duo était sérieusement touché dans son amour propre.  
L'Américain hocha la tête tristement. Il entrèrent dans la douche en caleçon et Quatre fit couler sur eux de l'eau chaude, la vapeur commença à monter. Il ne prit pas de gant de toilette, pouvant irriter les plaies. Il passa ses mains sur le corps de Duo pour enlever la sueur et le sang qui coulait encore. Ses mains faisaient frissonner intérieurement Duo. Elles couraient le long de sa nuque, ses bras, son torse, ses jambes, son corps nu. Il lui semblait que l'Arabe le caressait. Mais ses caresses l'apaisaient, et petit à petit, sa rage et son incompréhension ressortirent de lui, se dissipèrent, et il se mit à verser des larmes. Ses bras se refermèrent sur Quatre, il se rapprocha de son visage et l'embrassa avidement. Quatre répondit sans réfléchir à son avance. Il passa une main derrière son dos et l'autre sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. La chaleur et la vapeur ne firent qu'amplifier les caresses qu'ils se donnaient. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, comme pour vouloir se raccrocher à quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pu atteindre, et qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé. Duo mit fin au baiser et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Quatre pour y pleurer à son aise, libérant ainsi le poison, la source de son mal. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau, puis au sang. Quand à Quatre, personne ne su s'il avait pleuré, mais il était lui aussi soulagé d'avoir guéri Duo.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Duo et Quatre avaient regagné leurs chambres respectives en s'étant séparé par un chaste baiser. Duo était redevenu comme avant, gai et souriant, pendant que Quatre lui avait démêlé et coiffé ses longs cheveux en une habituelle natte. Dans son lit, tout d'un coup, toutes les peurs, angoisses et frayeurs, Quatre les oublia pour laisser place à la joie du couple qu'ils formaient maintenant. Apaisé et heureux, il ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dormir car Duo se faufila dans sa chambre.  
-Quatre, je peux dormir avec toi ?  
Il acquiesça et Duo se glissa sous les draps et passa ses bras autour du jeune homme.  
-Tu sais, j'aimerais que tu me promettes une chose…  
-Mm ?  
-J'aimerais que tu me jures que personne ne saura jamais à propos de cette nuit où j'ai failli… mettre fin à mes jours.  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, perçant l'obscurité.  
-Personne ne saura jamais que cette nuit, j'ai perdu la raison de vivre. Car demain, je serai à nouveaux sous mon masque de bonne humeur, comme d'habitude. Je suis Duo, celui qui ne désespère jamais. Tu comprends ? Quatre, cette nuit, il ne s'est rien passé. Ok ?  
Quatre se blottit plus confortablement dans les bras de son amant et ferma les yeux, esquissant un sourire.  
-Ok…

_Owari_

Natsu : naaaaaaaan il s'est rien passé du tout… (alors chuuut). Je vous ai fait peur quand même, hein ? Vous y croyez pas que j'allais faire se suicider Duo… ? Mais naaaaaaaaan je suis pas une barbare, pauvre Duo… j'allais pas le faire mourir quand même…  
Mat : ohhhhhh siiiiii jador les drames ac des suicides loupés imagine Quatre ki rentre alors ke Duo se tranche les veines…ca le fait ! ;) ( on diré pa ke je la bétaread com ca ne ?) oyasumi (vi, fin de correction 00:26 et nen a encor d'otre moua sinon y nen va mourir, Nat est pa ossi indulgente ac moi qu'ac Wu-chan °)  
Natsu : ° oui c'est elle ma bétarideuze (eh oui c'est à elle que je confie mes fics à corriger, ça fait peur hein ?) ((pas taper sempaï pas taper sur moi )).


End file.
